The Histology Core of the NEI is devoted to supporting the histopathological activities of the NEI and other collaborative institutes at the NIH. This consists of processing human tissues (mainly ocular tissues) that were removed at surgeries and collected at autopsies. We gross the tissues, section and stain slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. Within the NEI, the Histology lab serves the Clinical Branch and all NEI laboratories under the NEI Intramural Research Program, as well as other NIH institutes, which perform research involving ocular tissues. During FY10, approximately 3,501 tissue blocks were prepared from over 5,110 specimens and over 9,145 slides were cut and stained. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastracture, which produced 2,295 electron microscopic images from 1,571 thick sections and 176 samples. This fiscal year, 527 consultation specimens from over 125 clinical cases were also received and processed. Although about 92% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties, the Histology Core also performs services for research projects inside and outside the NIH. The core follows the guidelines for the conduct of research in the intramural research program at the NIH and other standards set by the NIH.